cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubuki Hikari/Relationships
(Note: The line under the name of the person depicts what the two characters call each other, the first being what the aforementioned character calls the character which this page belongs to.) Relationships Tsubuki Raiden (Hikari-chan | Tōsan) Hikari looks up to Raiden a lot, and she is his biggest fan. She always comes to him when she has quirk problems, since they have the same quirk. As her father, he cares about her greatly. Because of this, he often gets protective or showers her with affection. This embarrasses her to no end. They are very similar in personality. So much so that it's a bit frightening. Raiden sees himself in Hikari, so he tries to guide her along the best he can. Hikari always felt like she lived in Raiden's shadow, since he was an accomplished hero. She was only known as Magnum Magnet's daughter, and she hated that. She vowed to surpass him someday. Tsubuki Sora (Hikari-chan | Kāsan) They are very close. Hikari goes to her for all her girl problems. When Hikari isn't busy with school or anything else, they often have girls' nights. Hikari is very appreciative of everything that Sora did for her, which included giving up her job as a hero to take care of her when she was born. Sora knows firsthand the pain and hardships that come with being a hero, so she often worries about Hikari. However, she is very proud of how far her daughter has come, and she supports her 100%. Tsubuki Tenki (Nēsan | Tenki) Hikari adores her little brother and thinks he is the cutest thing... when he isn't throwing tantrums and causing storms in their house. She tries to act like a good role model for him, and he looks up to her. He brags to his classmates that his sister goes to Yūei. Midoriya Izuku (Tsubuki-san | Deku-kun) Hikari admires his willpower and how hard he works. She has made it her goal to try as hard as he does. She thinks he's incredibly strong, and she respects him. She likes to talk with him, even though she talks too fast for him to respond sometimes. He thinks she is a bright and friendly person, almost overwhelmingly so. He respects her power as a fighter. Bakugō Katsuki (Grain for Brains/Tsubu no Nō | Bakagō) Their relationship is a bit explosive. They argue a lot. Hikari thinks he's just a cruel and brash person, though she does recognize his strength. She hates to admit that he's strong. He thinks she's naive and childish, and he simply dismisses her power. She calls him Bakagō, and he calls her as a play on her surname. Uraraka Ochako (Hikari-chan | Occhan) Hikari and Uraraka get along great because of their similar bright personalities. They became quick friends after meeting. They have a mutual respect for each other's power and determination. Because of their closeness, they work well with each other in battle. They are often seen together. Īda Tenya (Tsubuki-kun | Īda-kun) One of Hikari's favorite past times is teasing Īda because "it's just too easy." Even though she teases him a lot, she respects him. She thinks the job of class president fits him well. He finds her a bit overwhelming, but still kind and capable. Todoroki Shōto (Tsubuki | Todoroki-kun) The first time they met, Hikari could tell that he was cold and distant, so she vowed that she would make him open up to her. Through the conversations that she forced him to have with her, they became quite close. She sees him as a good person, and she admires his power. He likes her bright and warm personality, and he thinks she is strong and determined. Asui Tsuyu (Ryū-chan | Tsu-chan) Asui and Hikari are great friends, and they understand each other very well. Hikari appreciates Asui's straightforwardness most of the time, and she is a bit envious of how the frog girl can stay calm all the time. Asui often has to talk some sense into Hikari when she freaks out or gets too excited. Asui thinks Hikari is bright and friendly. Utakata Mizuke (Hikari-chan | Awa-Awa-chan) Hikari and Mizuke are good friends, mainly because Hikari talked to her nonstop to get her to talk more. Hikari thinks she is too quiet and meek, so she is always dragging her around to do things. Mizuke thinks she is enthusiastic and fun to be around, but she is easily overwhelmed by by energy. Because Mizuke isn't very confident in her abilities, Hikari does her best to encourage her. Hikari thinks that Mizuke's quirk is beautiful, so she always tells her. Mizuke is very grateful for her support. All Might (Young Tsubuki | All Might) She admires him greatly, and she thinks very highly of him. Whenever she sees him, she always tries to show off and impress him with her power. She reminds him of her father. He thinks she could be a great hero if she could grow out of childish and naive personality. Mayou Sōmu (Mayou-sensei | Hikari) Hikari has known Soumu for a long time because Soumu was a student of Raiden's. Hikari has always liked Soumu, not seeing her as "evil" as everyone else did. For that reason, Soumu liked Hikari as well. Soumu acts as sort of an older sister for Hikari, even though she is technically the younger girl's teacher. Soumu would never admit it, but she is quite fond of Hikari. Kakiko Suzuri (Hikari-chan | Suzuri-senpai) Hikari and Suzuri get along well. Hikari admires Suzuri's strength and looks up to her. Suzuri doesn't quite understand why Hikari looks up to her so much, but she just goes along with it. Suzuri does whatever she can to help and guide the younger girl. Tanchō Tsuru (Kari | Tsuru-senpai) Hikari admires Tsuru as much as she admires Suzuri. She sees them as her cool senpais, and she loves being around them. Tsuru sees Hikari as the little sister she never had, so she is fond of her. Hikari often asks her to animate objects that she thinks would be cute. Tsuru tolerated this at first, but the requests became so incessant that she eventually got annoyed. Excalibur (Hikari | Excalibur) Hikari thinks Excalibur is a really cool hero and she brags about how much she learns from her. Excalibur sees potential in Hikari, but she thinks she needs to mature more. She is trying to help her work on mastering her quirk.